Le réveil
by Aalynn
Summary: Alala que c'est dur le matin au réveil ! Mais ça l'est beaucoup plus quand il vous en empêche... O.S


Ca fait longtemps que je voulais faire une fic sur FMA, la voici !

Genre : heu… au début ça devait être kawaï mais maintenant je ne sais plus trop… O.S

Couple : Roy/Ed

Warning : rien, mais vous êtes libres de prendre mes insinuations au degré que vous voulez !

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi et… gnagnagna… et gnagnagna… Je suis assez triste comme ça de ne pas les avoir, alors pas besoin d'en rajouter !

Une review please !

* * *

Une silhouette floue émit de légers couinements successifs de sous les draps.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, celle-ci produisit de faibles mouvements se discernant tout autour du tissu.

Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux dans le vague, la mine déconfite, elle se releva légèrement en observant attentivement la pièce d'un regard circulaire, comme débarquant subitement au beau milieu de la cinquième dimension.

Après quelques secondes pour comprendre enfin qui il était mais surtout où il se situait, une personne, nue, se leva en laissant apparaître au grand jour, de délicates courbes de chair et de métal… et faisant tomber au passage une veste de l'armée, vraisemblablement jeté pèle mêle sur le lit.

D'une démarche mal assurée, légèrement tremblante, pratiquement identique à celle des enfants découvrant le monde, le jeune homme s'approcha à petit pas d'un rideau dans l'idée de l'ouvrir pour enfin mettre un terme à l'état de quasi somnolence qui menacer à chaque seconde d'accomplir son œuvre.

La lumière inonda brusquement la chambre.

Le fautif de cette soudaine luminosité crispa les yeux pour épargner ces derniers déjà bien fatigués, de cette agression extérieure.

Son compagnon de chambrée, lui toujours dans le lit, émettait des « Groumph ! » forts peu distingués et un peu étouffé par les draps ; mais montrant bien ce qu'il pensait de cette soudaine incursion de soleil.

Edward, toujours pas réveillé, s'avança lentement vers le lit telle un zombie.

Après s'être rassuré mentalement que quelques minutes en plus de repos ne le ferait pas retomber dans les bras de Morphée, il se rallongea et profita de la douce tiédeur du lit.

C'était si chaud, c'était si bon…

Pourquoi ne pas y rester dix minutes de plus ?

Il suffirait juste qu'il se dépêche un peu plus pour prendre sa douche et son petit déjeuner, rien de bien sorcier…

De toute façon, il doutait sérieusement d'avoir assez de courage pour se sortir de là…

Il se sentait bien, si bien… comme dans un rêve…

Il en était là de ces réflexions, lorsqu'il sentit subitement arriver un poids sur son ventre accompagné d'une main le caressant tendrement.

Même à moitié endormi, Roy Mustang ne démentait pas à sa légende, c'est à dire de ne penser qu'à _ça_.

Le fils Elric, lui adressa un sourire fatigué pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas enclin à accéder à sa requête. Il tenta juste après de basculer l'alchimiste de flammes sur le côté : il fallait qu'il se lève, maintenant, sinon il n'y arriverait jamais.  
Et avec quelqu'un comme son supérieur à ses côtés, il était sur que ce moment de plus passé au lit ne serait certainement pas mis à profit pour se reposer.

Bien au contraire…

Au début, il allait lutter… Mais, comme d'habitude, il finirait par céder, et s'en suivrait invariablement la même chose.

Cependant, pour son plus grand malheur, le colonel ne voulut pas lâcher l'affaire.

Il s'était même carrément allongée sur sa –future- victime et attendait maintenant son accord pour passer à l'acte.

Dans le genre opiniâtre, il n'y avait pas plus fort que lui ; ce qui, à vrai dire, ennuyait profondément Ed puisque par dessus le marché, Mustang arrivait toujours à ses fins ; même avec lui.

Prise de la volonté farouche de ne pas se faire avoir une énième fois par son amant, il se releva d'un coup ; faisant tomber au passage son compagnon qui grogna de mécontentement.

Ne voulant plus perdre de temps, qui désormais lui faisait défaut, il partit en trombe dans la salle de bain ne faisant pas attention à la supplique muette de son petit ami toujours dans le lit.

Après avoir jeté un dernier un coup d'œil à une horloge, il prit une décision.  
Au grand mot les grands remèdes !

A peine mit-il les pieds dans la douche que, animé par une détermination sans faille… il tourna à fond le robinet d'eau froide.

« OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » fut la seule chose cohérente que pensa son cerveau, tandis que son corps devenait inerte au point d'arriver difficilement à le porter.  
Sa voix, elle plus modérée laissa échapper un petit « c'esttttttt froid ! » strident.

Dès lors, Edward fut tiraillé entre deux sentiments ; le sentiment positif : au moins grâce à ça, il était réveillé une fois pour toute, et le sentiment négatif : comment allait-il pouvoir se venger de Roy qui l'avait obligé à en arriver à cette extrémité.

Il était tellement prit par sa conversation avec lui-même sur la dureté de la cours martial envers les meurtres contre les gradés de l'armée, qu'il lui fallut un peu de temps pour voir que d'autres vêtements avaient rejoint le parquet de la salle d'eau, et la présence d'une personne de plus dans la douche.

Celle là même qui eut la bonne idée de poser sa tête sur le cou du petit Ed, qui remercia l'effet salutaire de l'eau froide lorsque son bourreau perdit sa main dans son entrejambe.

Il ne lâchait toujours pas l'affaire.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, las d'attendre son approbation, il essayait, comment dire… de forcer les choses.

Ed pesta une fois de plus contre son amant. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait enfin ?  
Plus ça aller, moins il n'y comprenait quelque chose : on dirait qu'il faisait exprès de le retarder.  
Son supérieur ne pouvait pas ignorer l'heure qu'il était, alors pourquoi essayait-il par tous les moyens de lui faire perdre du temps ?  
Lui aussi n'était toujours pas prêt !  
Et le service qui commençait bientôt… ce qui l'intrigua d'autant plus.

Est-ce que le grand colonel Roy Mustang avait fini par laisser tomber le grand rêve de sa vie ?  
En tout cas ça avait l'air…

Néanmoins, ce qu'avait décidé son compagnon ne le concerner pas pour l'instant.

Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, c'était de commencer sa journée en allant jeter un petit coup d'œil sur les rapports des autres alchimistes en vadrouille, ce qui lui permettrait certainement, de glaner diverses informations précieuses sur la pierre philosophale.

C'est donc dans un mouvement catégorique qu'il repoussa pour la énième fois son amant.  
Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son petit Edwardichounet s'évertuait à le repousser ainsi.

D'habitude, il ne faisait pas autant de manière.

Il prit donc la ferme décision d'employer des moyens plus persistant, voir même franchement indécent si rien ne portait ces fruits… lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le garçon était déjà sortit de la douche en emportant avec lui ses affaires. Déçut, il prit ses vêtements qu'il avait apportés de sa chambre et commença à s'habiller.

Non, il ne voyait franchement pas pourquoi cette soudaine répulsion… quoique…

* * *

Le full Metal Alchemist s'habillait avec des gestes pressés. S'il prenait son service en retard, nul doute qu'il aurait du mal à passer inaperçu et à zieuter discrètement dans les rapports, chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas le droit de faire malgré qu'il soit en ami… intime… du colonel.

Quand on parlait du loup… celui-ci arriva… mais au grand étonnement du jeune homme, il n'était qu'à moitié habillé : seul son pantalon avait été enfilé.

Comme si, comme s'il s'était soudainement souvenu de quelque chose qui l'avait coupé dans son élan, lui faisant oublier de s'habiller.

Le fils Elric, suivit donc des yeux la lente traversée de son supérieur dans la pièce qui, au terminus, s'allongea lascivement sur le lit en le regardant d'un air amusé et gourmand.

Edward, qui sentit que la situation devenait trop torride pour lui, pensa qu'il était préférable de s'esquiver au plus vite.

Qui pouvait savoir ce que son obsédé de petit ami allait inventer pour le forcer à rester ?  
Personne à part dieu lui-même où plutôt, le dieu du sexe représentait en la personne de Roy Mustang.

Comme l'ambiance devenait chaud chaud le haricot, l'alchimiste d'acier décida de rapidement s'éclipser lorsqu'il eu souvenir d'une scène à peu près semblable où, pour le forcer à rester son compagnon, avait…

Non, cette fic étant tout public, il ne pouvait décemment pas raconter une chose pareille.

Il ressentit donc un énorme soulagement lorsque la porte se claqua derrière lui : il pouvait espérer faire ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il marcha un petit bout de temps dans les couloirs et fut surprit des drôles de chuintements de ses chaussures sur le sol.  
Il demeura autant étonné de voir qu'il réussissait à entendre un bruit aussi infime dans un couloir qui comportait tellement de monde… enfin, qui _aurait _du comporter tellement de monde…  
Puisque, à son grand ahurissement, les couloirs menant au « bureaux » de l'armée étaient entièrement vides, toujours et absolument vides.

En arrivant devant les portes conduisant à ceux-ci, il eut la mauvaise surprise de les voir _fermer_.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans cet bâtiment de m…. ?

Il eu la réponse lorsqu'une affichette, précédemment affiché sur à l'entrée, s'envola et lui passa devant les yeux.

_Non…_

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser rentrée un Edward fulminant de rage.

Il vit Roy Mustang, confortablement installé dans les draps du lit, un petit sourire narquois apparu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit s'approcher l'alchimiste.

Qu'est ce qu'il n'aimait pas ce sourire ! Il semblait le narguer, lui dire « tu t'es fait avoir ! » !

Il regarda un peu plus l'homme devant lui qui ne prenait même pas la peine de se cacher pour se foutre de sa gueule. Cela le mit d'autant plus en colère.

Franchement, ça l'aurait tué que de lui dire qu'aujourd'hui était la journée de repos annuel de l'armée ?  
Le seul jour où tous les militaires étaient en congés… ? (1)  
Non, ça l'aurait tué.

Le colonel tout en se retenant d'exploser de rire devant la bouille furibonde de son petit ami, et en gloussant, lui fit signe d'approcher, la mine réjouie.

Edward s'avança vers le lit tout en déboutonnant soigneusement ses vêtements qu'il laissa tomber nonchalamment par terre.

A quoi bon résister ? De toute façon, son supérieur obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, de n'importe quelle façon…

Et une fois encore, aujourd'hui ne serait pas différent des autres jours.

* * *

(1) Pas d'officiers donc pas de rapports ! 


End file.
